1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to optical fiber cables and, more particularly, to a means and method for severing such optical fiber cables.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many situations in which optical fibers are used as the main information transmission technique and it is desirable or necessary to physically break or sever the fibers quickly upon completion of transmission. For example, certain missiles maintain an optical fiber data link between the missile and launch site equipment for a part of the flight after which the data link is physically broken. One known technique for severing or breaking an optical fiber is to use a device, sometimes referred to as a "guillotine", which includes a blade-like member that literally cuts through the fibers. Such devices are bulky, heavy and complicated and can be dangerous. Also, they require an optical, electrical or physical stimulus for initiating operation, and a relatively large amount of energy is required for operation. Another known technique consists of weakening the fiber at some desired location and then stressing the fiber in tension to produce severance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,814 describes such a technique and device.
A still further technique is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,710 where a fiber is first surrounded by an elastomeric material in the desired break region. Then, the elastomeric material is compressed towards the axis of the fiber resulting IN breakage. In all known techniques and apparatus for achieving a breakage of a one or more optical fiber cables, the apparatus required is relatively complex, difficult to use, and costly to make.